


now shut your dirty mouth

by The_angst_goblin



Series: love stuck [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, fyi I’m not writing Henrik’s accent, the second chapter has been beta read THANK GOD!, why? because it’s harder to read and I’m not going to bastard-ize the dialogue just for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_angst_goblin/pseuds/The_angst_goblin
Summary: Henrik really should have kept his mouth shut...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm riding high on writer motivation because I'm posting something not even a week after my last one. But yeah! you guys won't get rid of me that easily
> 
> Also, this isn't beta read so please, if you see anything that doesn't make sense tell me so I can fix it!

"welcome to your new abode, doctor!" Anti shouted as he threw Henrik into the cell. As soon as he hit the ground, the doctor scrambled away from the glitch as fast as he could. Unfortunately for him his back hit the wall pretty fast without putting much distance between him and the glitch.

"you better learn to like it because it’s the only place you’ll ever live in from now on" Anti said as he slammed shut the rusty metallic door. He couldn't help but chuckle when his captive jumped at the loud sound. Breaking him would definitely be a lot of fun if he kept reacting like this to everything.

 

"this place bring back so much good memories" Anti sighed as he looked around. Nothing had changed since the last time he’d been here, it was the same old concrete walls and floor with the same suspicious brownish stains on them.

 

"I am having trouble trying to see how anyone could have any good memories about this place" Henrik muttered to himself as he took in his surrounding. the small room looked like it was pulled directly from a stereotypical horror movie. But of course that crazy glitch would find it endearing, he thought.

 

"well, how could I not? This is where I kept Jackie before, after all"

 

At the mention of his friend’s name Henrik froze. Jackie had been missing for almost a year now, long enough for everyone to give up hopes to see him ever again.

they all tried to search for him in whatever way they could, but all their efforts ended up proving themselves to be pointless. Not even Marvin’s magic could help them find any clues about where the hero was. After nearly a year without any real improvement on the search, everyone had to accept the grim reality that Jackie was probably dead.            

 

"So this is where you kept him before you killed him?" Henrik did his best to try to conceal how enraged he felt. The way Anti mentioned Jackie so nonchalantly made him want nothing more than strangle the life out that damned glitch right at this moment.

 

"Killed?" Anti looked at the doctor in confusion. It was as if he genuinely didn’t know what Henrik was talking about. Well that is until he burst out laughing. It was maniacal. The sound was grating on Henrik's hear as it kept going back and forth between high pitch and completely inhuman, in sync with Anti's glitching form.

  
Anti kept laughing and laughing until he was almost out of breath, blood sputtered out of his neck wound in the meantime. to say that the sight was disturbing would be an understatement. Everything about this situation was deeply unsettling. When the glitch finally regained some of his composure Henrik tried to shake off his uncomfort and glared at Anti.   
  
"What was all this about?" Henrik asked, his eyes never leaving Anti as he started circling around him. Like a feral animal waiting to pounce on its prey at any given moment.   
  
"Oh, I just thought it was funny how dumb you are" Anti said as he effortlessly twirled his knife in his hand. "Did you and the other puppets really think your precious hero was dead?" Anti smiled as the doctor's eyes widened. His previous stoic and courageous facade crumbling to reveal what he really was: afraid.   


A couple hours ago, Henrik would have been ecstatic hearing this news. But now? He only felt dread.

If Jackie was still alive then it meant he had been in Anti’s grasp all this time… Henrik couldn't even begin to imagine all the pain and torture he must have gone through. Death sounded a lot more merciful than this. He blinked away some tears that were threatening to spill out, Henrik may have been feeling absolutely crushed right now but he wasn’t about to give Anti the satisfaction of seeing him vulnerable like this.

 

"where- where is he?"

 

"well that’s none of your business, is it?" Anti said with a smug smile. He was relishing how broken the doctor sounded already, and he didn't even have to touch him!

"oh don’t worry too much about it, I can assure you that he’s fine"

 

Henrik didn't respond, he just kept eyeing the glitch suspiciously.        
  
Anti rolled his eyes "you don’t believe me, do you?"

Henrik just kept staring.

 

"Alright, let me explain then! You and all of your other friends are nothing. To me, you’re just mere insects waiting to be crushed... except for Jackie" At that, Anti expression shifted into a dreamy smile. Seeing the glitch like that made Henrik's skin crawl.  


"He's always been the most interesting one out of the bunch.

I don't know what it is but he just has this _thing_ to him. The moment I noticed it I decided that he deserved more than what Jack or anyone else could ever give him" Anti approached Henrik as he kept talking, soon enough the doctor was cornered.

 

"He was always so worried about everything.  
  
But with me, he doesn't have to worry about anything! No more comatose Jack to take care of, no more so called _brothers_ to keep safe, and especially no more dangerous pointless hero duties.   
All he has to do now is listen to me and obey"

  
there was almost no distance separating him and Henrik at this point. The doctor could feel the buzzing static radiating out of him. It felt as if it burrowed itself under his skin, leaving a painful prickling sensation in its path.   
"And you want to know the best thing about this?" Anti's voice was a mere whisper now "He's never been happier in his entire life"

 

Henrik felt sick. The longer Anti went on with his speech, the more he felt like throwing up.

Anti was infatuated with Jackie it seemed. This sort of obsession wasn’t something he expected from him, but it made sense that the glitch would twist and corrupt any possible feeling he had. Henrik just hoped that Anti didn’t go as far as doing the worst he could think of to the hero.

As he lost himself in his own thoughts, Anti just kept going.    
  
"We were made for each other! But he was so caught up in all the lies he was living in to realise it.   
So I had to use some... _persuasive_ methods to show him the truth"

 

Henrik snapped to attention at that.  
"So you turned him into a mindless puppet then?" He had to use every bits of willpower he had to keep himself from trying to attack Anti right at this moment.   
  
"Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't make him a puppet, that's what you and the others are for. I wouldn't lower him to _your_ level" Anti sneered, as if the mere idea of putting Jackie in the same category as him utterly disgusted him "he's way too good that." Anti smiled   
  
"I made him my precious little pet" He calmly said, as if that statement was perfectly normal.   
  
Henrik felt anger course through him "you did WHAT?" He shouted as he pushed away the glitch with all the strength he had.

  
Anti's smile quickly faded away.

  
"I always knew you were quite delusional, but I did not think you were that disconnected from reality" Henrik scoffed. He was about to continue on his tangent, insulting the glitch and his apparent lack of common sense, but before he could even open up his mouth, Anti's boot made a rather harsh contact with his ribs.

  
Henrik fell to the ground, gasping for air. His chest was throbbing with pain, but Anti didn't stop. He kept kicking until a faint crack was heard in the room.   
  
Henrik laid limp on the floor, gritting his teeth and trying to regulate his breathing.   
But Anti wasn't done yet.   
The glitch took a handful of disheveled brown hair and yanked him up to his eye level.   
  
All of the previous softness, as creepy and unsettling as it was, had left Anti.   
His previous smile had vanished and been replaced by a snarl, showing off his unnatural sharp teeth.   
  
  
" **whe͜n ̡I ̨speak͘,̴ ̷yoų s̷h̕ut up҉ a͜nd ̵list̴en.** " Anti spat " **is that clear?** "   
The doctor didn't even have time to answer on his own before the hand currently in his hair tightened its grip even more and forced his head to nod.   
  
Anti smiled, but his eyes still held the same monstrous rage "good."

  
Anti let Henrik fall back on the floor after that, pain shooting through him once more at the impact.

Anti looked down on the pathetic form of the doctor curling on itself. He wanted nothing more than make him suffer, cut into him and hear his screams of agonizing pain, but that would be for later.   
He couldn't risk getting carried away by his own emotions right now.   
  
  
Anti walked toward Henrik and crouched in front of him   
"I have better things to do than deal with your stubborn ass"   
  
Henrik flinched when he felt the cold touch of metal under his chin. Anti was forcing his head to look up to him with his knife, the point uncomfortably digging into the skin. The doctor had no choice but to follow the motion.   
  
"So your shitty attitude better be gone when I come back, is that clear?"   
  
Henrik had to fight the urge to spit in the glitch's face and tell him to fuck off, but he held back and simply croaked out a _yes_ .   
  
Anti didn't even bother using the door to leave, he simply glitched out of the room.   
  
One moment, the room was alive and electrified, as if static occupied all the space available inside. But the instant Henrik was left alone in the dark, it became completely silent and deadly still. The only sign of life breaking the monotony was his own labored breathing. Even if Anti wasn’t here anymore the atmosphere still held that same inexplicable pressure, slowly suffocating its captive.

 

Fuzzy blackness started creeping along the edge of Henrik’s vision. Before the poor doctor could do anything about it, he was being pulled into the muddy depth of unconsciousness. At least he would be safe from the pain for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And I'm also very tired at staring at this so just take it. Please don't have any expectation going in because ya boy ran out of steam when it became time to assemble this thing into coherency...

It had been two weeks since Anti had tossed the doctor into his new cell and then proceeded to break one of his ribs due to his extremely short temper, or at least that's how much time Henrik thought it had been.   
  
Keeping track of time in such a small isolated room was quite difficult. The only thing he could base himself on was when Anti brought him very little amount of food and water, or when he checked on his injuries... or decided to make new ones instead.    
Other than that, Henrik was left alone with only his thoughts to keep himself company.    
  


-

Henrik was disturbed out of his sleep when he heard the familiar creaking sound of the metal door sliding open. 

This was odd.

Anti had already stopped by today to give him food and gloat over his pain. He usually never returned to him twice in the same day, unless Henrik had completely lost his grasp on time. That wouldn’t surprise him.

 

Henrik lifted himself from the ground he had been previously sleeping on and turned around to face the glitch once more. He was about to make a snarky remark about Anti disturbing his  _ beauty sleep,  _ but before any word could even leave his mouth he froze. 

 

Was Anti… hiding behind the door?

It seemed like the glitch was peeking inside the cell. He also looked very wary of Henrik when he noticed him. 

 

The doctor couldn’t understand why Anti would act like this, maybe he finally lost his mind and all of this was an extremely vivid hallucination.

 

Henrik watched with suspicion as Anti slowly slipped inside the room and carefully closed the door. 

 

It wasn’t until Anti shyly waved and said a very faint  _ hello  _ that it all clicked together _. _

 

Oh. 

This… this wasn’t Anti. this was Jackie. 

 

He was so different from the last time he saw him.

  
He used to be like a raging fire, burning so bright and warming up anyone near him.    
But it seemed Anti had now reduced all of that to a mere flame. Jackie seemed so small, not physically, but the way he held himself, his posture in general, it was all missing his usual energetic and loud mannerisms. His presence was almost forgettable.

 

Jackie was also wearing a black shirt and ripped black pant as well. It was safe to assume that Jackie had probably borrowed some of the glitch's clothes. The only thing keeping him from being almost identical to Anti was the lack of glitches and gauges in his ear.    
It was no wonder Henrik had mistaken him for Anti at first    
  
Henrik couldn't take off his eyes from Jackie. Now that he moved closer to him, Henrik could see in full details the differences the year long capture had done to his friend.    
  
Jackie's eyes were now a dull gray and slightly clouded. Even if he was looking at Henrik, it felt as if he wasn't actually focusing on him. Like he was looking through him instead. He was also extremely pale, as if Jackie had never seen the light of the sun. He didn’t look sick, but definitely not healthy either.    
But the detail that caught his attention the most was the red collar around Jackie's neck.   
  
Henrik could see some fading bruise underneath the red leather. 

Jackie had always healed a lot faster than regular people, so if Henrik was able to see the dark marks currently littering his friend’s neck that could only  mean Anti had probably hurt him not even a couple of hours ago.

 

Jackie almost looked.. afraid of him? Henrik wondered what kind of lies had Anti been telling him for that to happen.    
  
Jackie and him had always been close, it was bound to happen with how often their profession seemed to clash together. Henrik lost count of all the nights the two of them spend together discussing about everything and nothing while the doctor patched up some of the more serious injury the hero had. They had grown to deeply care about each others, so it was pretty obvious that Henrik had been devastated when Jackie disappeared.  And now, months later, they finally reunited. Just not in the circumstances Henrik would have hoped for.   
  
Seeing Jackie like this broke Henrik's heart, and it didn't help that Jackie seemed to not recognise him at all. 

 

they kept staring at each other in silence, Jackie’s eyes shined with curiosity while Henrik’s were filled with guilt and horror. 

the doctor was starting to lose himself in his thoughts. Thinking about where all of this went wrong or what he should have done to prevent it. He was spiraling down into self loathing and hopelessness, until Jackie snapped him out of it by finally breaking the silence in the room.   
  
"Master has been spending more and more time with you lately"   
  
Henrik felt as if he’d been slapped in the face just by hearing Jackie refer to Anti as  _ master. _

It made his skin crawl. This wasn't a word that should be used for him. Anti was a monster, a villain, an  _ abomination _ , not someone that should be admired.   
Especially not by Jackie!   
Everything about this was wrong.   
  
"Why?"   
"What?" Henrik was a bit surprised by the question

  
"I mean, why? What's so special about you that he would prefer to be with you so much?" Jackie sounded genuinely confused by this, until his eyes suddenly widened in panic    
"You're not here to replace me, are you?"

  
"What? No! Of course not" Henrik scoffed, "If it were up to me I would not even be here to begin with!" He grumbled that last part.

 

they both stood there in silence after that, well until Jackie seemed to lit up and broke the silence once again

"Oh! Are you here to get  fixed then?"

"Fixed?" 

Henrik raised an eyebrow at that. 

He didn’t like whatever implication this fixing could mean, not at all.

 

"Master told me once that I was a bad boy before, that I was broken, but then he fixed me and everything became good after that!" Jackie had that same disturbing smile that Anti had each time he talked about his  _ pet  _ around Henrik now. It was as if the glitch had forced Jackie to be just as  love-struck as him. 

 

At this moment, Henrik couldn’t take it anymore.

 

"He’s so amaz-"

"NO! Are you hearing yourself right now?" 

Jackie looked very shocked by the doctor’s sudden shout, but Henrik paid him no mind and simply kept going.

"He did not fix you! He stripped you away of all the things that made you a functioning person!" 

Jackie frowned at that "but he-"   

"No! Jackie, listen to me, he does not care about you!"    
If Henrik had been paying slightly more attention instead of gradually losing himself more and more to his rage, he maybe would have noticed that Jackie was glaring at him now.

  
"I do not know what kind of lies he told you, but you need to snap out of it. You need to remember.."  
As Henrik went on with his outburst, desperate attempts to bring Jackie out of the static haze in his mind. Jackie clenched his fist. Hard enough to leave red marks in the palm of his hand.   
  
"You are nothing to him! The moment you will stop being useful, he-" Henrik didn't get to finish his sentence. Before he could even get one more word out, Jackie punched him square in the jaw. The doctor was thrown back against the wall by the impact. The coppery taste of blood started slowly filling his mouth.  
Fortunately for him, Jackie had used a normal amount of force in his hit.  
  
Maybe the glitch went as far as to make him forget he even had superhuman strength in the first place. Henrik wouldn't put him past that.  
  
Jackie may not have used any of his powers, but it was still a miracle that his punch didn't dislocate Henrik's jaw. It was definitely going to leave a big bruise. Talking would be a lot more difficult and painful for the poor doctor soon.   
  
Jackie stood before him, with a panicked look in his eyes and slightly trembling. He almost looked like he was on the verge of tears    
  
"... Jackie-"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Jackie was frantically pacing around the cell and tugging at his hair now. It was as if simply mentioning that Anti may not love him as much as he thought sent him into a greatly distressed state of mind.   
"You don't know anything about Him!" Jackie shouted. Henrik couldn't help but flinch at the sound.    
During all the time he had spent with the hero, Henrik had  _ never _ been on the receiving hand of his anger. He's seen him frustrated plenty of time, sure. But seeing him like that, right now, in front of him was... jarring.   
  
Jackie's hands left his hair and were tightly clutching the collar around his neck now.    
"I'm His, He wouldn't do that to me" Jackie murmured softly, probably more to himself than anything else. His pacing started slowing down more and more until he completely stopped in the middle of the room.   
Jackie kept muttering to himself and fiddling with the metal ring of his collar.   
  
Henrik couldn't hear most of it, or see much since Jackie had his back toward him. But he was at least relieved that Jackie anger was apparently subsiding.   
  
After a few minutes Jackie seemed to have finally calmed down. But when turned back to face Henrik, his whole demeanor seemed to have completely shifted.

In the beginning of this encounter, Jackie looked fearful but still somewhat curious. He probably had no intention of hurting Henrik, just talk and see what could be so interesting about this stranger for his master to spend so much time with.   
But now? He looked absolutely  _ furious _ . There was nothing but anger in his glazed eyes, and all of it was directed toward him.   
  
Henrik knew he fucked up.    
  
He didn't even have the time to try to scramble away or brace himself for his former friend's wrath.   
  
In two quick strides, Jackie was already in front of the cowering doctor. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, only to immediately slam him into the wall. Henrik felt all the air leave his lungs right at that moment.    
  
"I'm going to make sure you won't be able to spew all your disgusting lies ever again after I'm done with you" Jackie whispered through clenched teeth.   
  


-

 

Everything went wrong so fast. There was no part of the doctor’s body left that wasn’t currently in varying amount of pain. trying to move away from Jackie was futile, there was no way to escape him.

It was also deeply unsettling how Jackie seemed to enjoy this more and more as the second dragged.

 

"I think I understand why master spend so much time with you now!" Jackie said, as an unhinged smile started to form on his face.    
  
"This-" he punched the doctor right on the temple   
"Is-" followed soon after by a quick kneeing to the guts   
"Fun!" Jackie shouted as he headbutted his poor victim right on.    
  
A loud  _ crack _ was heard in the small room. Henrik's nose was effectively broken. Blood started gushing out, staining his face and shirt. But Henrik couldn't care about that at this moment, he was more preoccupied about trying not to die.   
  
Jackie loosened his grip on the doctor and let him unceremoniously fall back on the ground. He couldn't help but laugh as he watched him trying to crawl away from him.  _ How pathetic _ .

 

Before Henrik could even try to get up, Jackie bend down and clasped his hands around his throat in an incredibly tight grip. He reveled in the choking sounds and desperate gasps for air the doctor made.    
He wriggled in his grasp, struggling against him and clawing at his hands, but it was useless. Jackie was too strong compared to him. Even if Henrik hadn't been weakened from all the beating, there was no way he could have broken free from him.   
  
Tears ran down freely on his face as he started to loose the little amount of strength he had left. He could already see spots obscuring his vision and feel his limbs moving more and more sluggishly.   
So this was how he was going to die? Not by the glitch's sick games, but by his best friend hands. How ironic.   
  
As Henrik began to fully accept his fate and simply give up, a loud thundering voice startled both him and Jackie.   
  
" **What do you think you're doing?** "   
  
Jackie's hands immediately retreated from Henrik's throat.

Henrik coughed and gasped for air, not paying any attention to the third figure that suddenly appeared in the room. He was a bit too out of it to really focus on anything else than the pulsating pain in all of his body and being able to properly breathe again.   
  
Jackie, meanwhile, turned around and was met face to face with Anti, with his arms crossed and a very disappointed look on his face. He didn't really look angry at all, but Jackie knew better than fall into a false sense of security by assuming his master's emotions.   
  
"Master! This is- this isn't what it look like" Jackie fumbled with words, panicking to find an excuse.   
  
Anti simply raised an eyebrow.   
"Is it?" He calmly said, successfully putting Jackie even more on edge.

  
"What were you doing then? Because it really look like you were about to kill my toy without my permission"    
Anti didn't sound angry at all, but it was still just as scary as if he was shouting and waving his knife around.

Jackie could take whatever pain Anti's anger brought, he even learned to somewhat like it in the end. But this? He couldn't handle disappointment, or risk to lose his  _ affection _ and attention. He didn't know how to deal with this.   
So Jackie crumbled under Anti's stern gaze.   
  
"He was spreading lies about you! He disrespected you!" Jackie shouted,    
"He told me that you didn't care about me.. that you'd get rid of me the moment I stopped being useful" Jackie was crying now, his breathing erratic and cheeks stained with tears.    
"Did I do something wrong?.. are you mad at me?" Jackie meekly asked.   
  
"What?" Anti almost sounded shocked by that question. "Of course not. I'm not mad at you at all"    
Anti's intimidating demeanor was slowly fading away, and being replaced by a somewhat comforting one. Well.. for Jackie at least. It was just greatly disturbing for Henrik, who was still struggling to stay conscious in the far corner of the cell he dragged himself to.    
  
"you... you're not?"

"Well, I'll admit that I'm a bit annoyed that you ignored my order to stay away from this pathetic low life-" at that, Anti shot a enraged glare in Henrik's direction "-but I could never stay mad at you" Anti cupped Jackie's face, brushing away some of the tears that were still falling. Jackie leaned heavily into the touch, sighing in relief as the familiar static buzzed along his skin.    
"And how could I be angry when you gave me quite the spectacle too? who knew you had so much strength in you, mmh?" Anti finished his sentence with a quick kiss on Jackie's lips, who then quickly devolved into a much more passionate one.    
  
Henrik felt like throwing up at the sight. This wasn't something that was supposed to happen, this wasn't right! Jackie shouldn't let Anti touch him like that. He wanted to shout, to scream at Jackie to snap out of it and fight back, but the best he could do in his current state was simply cough up blood and gasp for air.   
  
"Oh right, you're still here" Anti said with as much disgust anyone could ever convey in their voice. 

 

The glitch walked toward Henrik’s pitiful form and nudged him with his foot. He smirked when the doctor whimpered.    
  


"You did quite the number on him, uh?"   
Jackie blushed at that and hid his face in his bloodstained hand "I got a bit carried away, sorry about that.."   
"Oh, don't be sorry. I'd say he deserve a punishment much worse for what he said. But first-"

 

The last thing Henrik saw before everything went dark was the point of Anti's boot right before it crashed into his head.

 

-

 

The first thing Henrik noticed as he slowly awoke was that he felt like absolute shit. His whole body was incredibly sore. It didn’t hurt as much as the last time he was conscious, but it was still far from comfortable.

The second thing Henrik noticed was that his arms were tied together behind his back. He only became aware of this fact after trying to move them, only to be stopped by an uncomfortable tightness. 

 

" Wh- what is happening? " 

Henrik was startled out of his slow awakening when someone started snapping their finger repeatedly in his face.

"Hey sleeping beauty, you’re awake yet?" 

 

Henrik didn’t respond, well until he was suddenly slapped. This certainly made him feel more alert. 

As he opened his eyes, he could see the blurry figure of Anti and Jackie… wait, Jackie?

  
"Welcome back to the land of the livings, doc!" Anti said with a shit eating grin "You've been passed out for the last three days, and I'd say it's time to get back to our regular schedule." The glitch turned to his pet "Wouldn't you agree, sweetheart?"   
Jackie let out an affirmative hum and nodded enthusiastically.   
  
Henrik fumbled with words as he struggled to get back his grasp on the english language "was- what is Jackie doing here?" He slurred.    
  
"Oh yeah, about that. Jackie will be joining our little sessions from now on. Aren't you excited?"   
  
Henrik was not excited, not one bit. "Why?"   
  
"Why not? How could I not after seeing the damage he did last time?"   
  
-"and what kind of master would I be if I didn't teach my pet the subtle art of torture?" Anti said as he ruffled Jackie's hair.   
"I can't wait to make you bleed!" Jackie said, clearly very excited to start.

 

Hearing Jackie saying this send shiver down the doctor’s spine.      
  
"But first-" Anti reached for something out of Henrik's field of vision   
"-let's shut that dirty mouth of yours for good" 

A wave of dread crashed into Henrik as he saw Anti holding a leather gag in his hand.

"keep him still"

Before Henrik had even the chance to process what Anti just said, Jackie lunged and restrained him.

There was nothing Henrik could do but watch as Anti approached him. The piece was quickly shoved into his mouth and then tightly strapped around his head. 

  
Anti smiled in a condescending manner and patted the doctor on his cheek "There, isn't that much better?"

 

Henrik tried to scream  _ go fuck yourself,  _ but unfortunately all that came out was muffled gibberish.

 

"well, now that we’re all set-

Henrik’s anger quickly died out and replaced itself with an indescribable amount of fear as Anti slipped a knife in Jackie’s hands. 

 

The glitch smiled as he watched Jackie stare at the knife in fascination.

"-let’s get started, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comment are greatly appreciated if you leave them! You don't know how much that stuff mean to me when I see some of you guys liked my word garbage :')

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you liked it!  
> Let's hope my motivation won't run out, because the next chapter will be out in three months if it does...


End file.
